


you give me butterflies

by asmileyoucouldbottle



Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Cuties, Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, F/F, Fluff, Found Family, Moving In Together, Nobell week 2020, nobell resistance, they were canon lets be honest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmileyoucouldbottle/pseuds/asmileyoucouldbottle
Summary: My last minute addition for Nobell Week! This was inspired by the prompt “domestic” but is very late (*nervous laughter*)About a year after the “Supernova,” Nova and Danna are dating and have just moved into their own apartment.
Relationships: Nova Artino | Nightmare/Danna Bell | Monarch
Kudos: 1





	you give me butterflies

Light as sunshine, Nova felt the air stir beside her cheek. The simmering of bacon on the pan in Nova’s hand was soon joined by the quiet beating of numerous wings.

Nova smiled as a few settled on her hand, and a handful on her shoulders. One perched on the tip of her nose, and Nova looked down at it, cross eyed. The lepidemons flocked to her, each one filling Nova with an inexplicable sense of warmth. In a unified movement, the feathery light butterflies reshaped as stable arms around her waist and a head resting in the crook of her shoulder and neck. 

“Good morning, my star.” 

As if the leoptidermans had entered her stomach, Nova felt a fluttering sensation at the nickname. She leaned back into her girlfriend’s stable form, who, despite having just woken up, seemed as spry as ever. Nova turned her head and Danna pecked her nose sweetly.

A faint smell of smoke wafted over to them, and Danna’s hand moved to the pan. Covering Nova’s with her own, Danna moved the pan off the hot circle as Nova turned off the heat with her free hand. 

The table had not yet arrived at the apartment, so while Danna prepared their plates, Nova ran to grab two couch pillows for them to sit on. Nova and Danna had just moved into the apartment yesterday, but the gang was going to help them move the rest of their furniture and decorations in today. After the “Supernova,” she hadn’t been able to stand her own space at the Renegades Headquarters. Not having anywhere else to turn, Danna begrudgingly offered up her extra bedroom. The tentative peace soon evolved into much more. Nova had been sleeping there for a little over a year, when they finally decided to get an apartment of their own.

Nova brought the cushions over, bumping into Danna as she walked in. The other girl caught herself on the counter, and Nova quickly set the pillows down before she could cause more damage. They were unused to this space, and the clockwork of Danna’s kitchen was forgotten. 

But one look at Danna, energized and ready for everything, all of Nova’s worries faded away.

Compared to everything they’d been through together, learning how to work together in a foreign kitchen was minuscule. 

Danna sat beside Nova, who linked her hands through Danna’s. Once upon a time, this would’ve been a big moment for them. Now, it felt as natural as breathing.

“It’s funny,” Nova started through a mouthful of eggs. ”On my first day at the trials, I never would have expected that one day I’d be sitting on couch cushions with you, weapons down, no guard, just us and our own apartment.”

Danna nodded. “It’s difficult to remember back when we could barely speak two civil words to each other… Though if I’m being honest, that might’ve partially been the fault of me not knowing how to deal with a crush.”

Nova laughed. She knew that hate was the last thing on her mind when she thought of Danna. Everything wrong that had happened between them had only served to bring them closer together, rather than split them apart. After the war, she and Adrian had so much bad blood between them, it was hard enough to work through it all to be friends, much less lovers. However with Danna… she  _ understood.  _ After the war, Nova went to Danna and apologized about everything, and, to Nova’s surprise, Danna did the same. She said she noticed how the anarchists treated Nova, and helped her realize that Nova wasn’t responsible for so many of the things she blamed herself for. 

After all, Nova was only a child.

They went to therapy together, healing side by side. Nova was shocked to hear that when Danna was in the jar, a majority of her blame and anger had been directed at the anarchists - not really Nova.

“What’s on your mind?” Danna noticed Nova’s pensive expression. 

“Just thinking about us.”

“How relatable, that happens to be my favorite thing to think about.” 

Nova grinned at her, and kissed her cheek. The butterflies in her stomach filled her with a feeling like sun from the inside. When she met Danna’s eyes, Nova realized that here, sitting with her on couch cushions on the ground with a plate of eggs, Nova was truly at home. 


End file.
